Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope lens system, and more particularly to a six-piece microscope lens system.
Description of the Prior Art
Optical microscope has been widely applied to objects in cover glass, the optical system can usually provide the image of the object on the focal plane. The optical element of the optical microscope mainly includes two kinds of image taking lenses (eye lens and objective lens) and a convergent lens. The eye lens and the objective lens are provided for magnifying the image of the object and projecting it onto the retina of the viewer or film of camera. The convergent lens is used to gather the incident light on the object. In order to provide the incident light, the optical microscope illumination system may include an incident light source or guide an external natural light or artificial light to the convergent lens. In addition, the optical microscope can selectively use the optical assembly for enhancing image contrast. Moreover, the optical microscope can also use a mobile platform that can carry the object to the optical path and allow the object to move in and out of the focal plane, even move along the optical axis right, left or rotate along the optical axis.
However, at present, no matter the size of magnification and the volume of the optical system are too large. In particular, the cost of the cavity for holding the microscope lens system is too high and the space utilization is poor. Therefore, how to develop a microscope lens system that can reduce the volume so as to reduce the manufacturing cost, has high pixel and image magnification 4.5×, and can detect biological fluid is the motivation of the present invention.
The present invention mitigates and/or obviates the aforementioned disadvantages.